Tell me you love me
by iridescent-ren
Summary: Lucy and Natsu were a couple, Lucy would always tell Natsu that she loved him, but he never said it back. Why wouldn't he tell her that he loved her? Nalu Au (BEWARE ANGST AND CHARACTER DEATH)


Lucy angrily punched her wall, why did she always get the same result. She threw the teddy bear at her spare bed, it's not that she didn't like them. She loved them, she thought it was very sweet how Natsu bought her the teddy bears. But why wouldn't he say it back! Natsu was her boyfriend…. So why wouldn't he say that he loved her!. Lucy loved him with all her heart, but whenever she would tell him she would only get the same result. A teddy bear. They varied in shapes and sizes, she liked them. Honestly, Lucy didn't mind Natsu giving her teddy bears, she was just upset. She only ever wanted to hear those three words… 'I love you', Was it that much to ask for?.

The next day Lucy went out with Natsu, he took her to a fancy restaurant. They talked and ate, well Natsu did most of the eating. He was still the same massive eater as on the day she met him. Lucy loved it, she had the time of her life. After he took her to sit on a hill and see the stars she always loved, and under the precious moonlight they kissed. "I love you Natsu" He grinned and gave her another teddy bear.

The look in his eye was anticipation, for what?. Lucy gave a fake smile and hid her disappointment, he did it again. She left quickly and went back home and the cycle of last night repeated, why would he always do this!. Lucy huffed and sat in bed, Tomorrow she would tell him how she felt.

Lucy woke up and walked down to Natsu's house, she didn't care if he was awake or not, she didn't care if his house was messy. He had to know. She opened his door with the spare key he lent her, just as she thought he was sleeping along with his partner in crime happy. The oddly coloured cat.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL GET UP THIS INSTANT" She shouted, it was hard to stay mad when the person you were mad at is on his knees sobbing "I don't know what I did wrong but forgive me! Please don't Lucy kick me!"

She wanted to laugh but kept a straight face remembering the issue at hand. "Natsu….." His face softened when he heard her tone of voice, "Why do you never tell me you love me? The teddy bears are sweet, but I just want to hear those words" Natsu looked at her with something that said 'why don't you get it Lucy' and walked to the other end of his house. When he returned he had another teddy bear. This time it was a lot bigger and had a giant heart in the middle.

Lucy smacked it out of his hand in a rage, "Why! DO YOU NOT LOVE ME ALL All I wanted was to hear you say those words…" She ran out crying onto the street with Natsu chasing her, "Lucy please listen to me" He desperately pleaded "DAMMIT NO NATSU" Lucy shouted with all her might. She grabbed his scarf and threw it then walked off, in the corner of her eye she saw the wind blow it to the road. She covered her mouth and gasped….'What had she done'. Natsu ran after the scarf in a hurry.

Lucy saw a green blur coming from the road, she tried to shout but it was too late. Natsu had been hit by a green truck. She ran over to him crying, sobbing and apologising. Someone nearby heard her and called the ambulance and they were over super quick since it was near a hospital.

She could only rub her fingers through his hair and pray to god he was alright. At the hospital they took him straight to surgery, she waited in the waiting room. Time seemed to go on forever, every tick of the clock echoing in her mind until the doctor came out. He gave a look of empathy and said "I'm sorry Lucy Heartfilia… Natsu Dragneel has passed"

She didn't want to hear any more, she ran out of the hospital and back home. She didn't even bother driving. She entered her apartment and saw the many stuffed gifts Natsu had given her, all the moments from the time they met to when he asked her out flooded through her brain like a kaleidoscope. _"Lets go on an Adventure" "Luigi?" "I WILL SAVE YOU" "I will always be here" "Want to come with me" "Luce will you be my girlfriend"_

She cried her heart out into the teddies, until when she squeezed one too hard she heard an all too familiar voice. "Yo Luce! I'm sorry for not saying this in person, I wanted to say that I love you with all my heart!. I know you are disappointed when I give you these, but the last time I said it to someone in person they disappeared. You mean the world to me and I would never want that. I love you!" It was a recording….. Hidden in the stuffed bear…. From Natsu. He had said it every time, he had replied every time.

He loved her with all his heart. She was just too blind to see it. As they say, you don't know you love someone until there gone"


End file.
